<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dec 2: Gingerbread by IamDeli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369655">Dec 2: Gingerbread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli'>IamDeli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas Fluff, Come Eating, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Exhaustion, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Husbands, Janus worships the ground Patton walks on okay?!, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Smut, You're Welcome, enjoy your gingerbread, how is that not a tag?!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus comes home from a long business trip, stressed and burnt out to a nicely decorated house, the smell of gingerbread and his very lovely husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dec 2: Gingerbread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This shit is so sweet, I gave myself cavities writing it.</p><p>In other words: Please enjoy lovelies, get some rest while reading some cute ass shit that I had lots of fun whipping up &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started to snow on his way home from the airport. Very cliché and terribly romantic. Patton was probably delighted and stoked for the possibility of actually white Christmas. Janus smiled to himself. He had missed him so much it was pathetic. </p><p>His new job had taken him away from home for four weeks at the time when Patton had finally taken over the bakery from his grandparents and he should have been home to support him through this extremely busy time. But Patton had convinced him to take the promotion he had been offered and everything that entailed.</p><p>So through the last four weeks they both mostly had shattering, busy days and lonely nights with just sleepy phone calls to tide them over. But now he was on his way back home, on his last mile over snowy roads and one day earlier than Patton was expecting him too.</p><p>The house was decorated with soft yellow lights like something out of a corny christmas movie. It was amazing.</p><p>Janus paid the taxi driver and got out. Immediately the thick snow flakes stuck to his coat, hat and hair when he made his way to the entrance. There was light on in the kitchen, so Patton had taken his advice and had gone home before nightfall for once. He fished his key out of his inside pocket and unlocked the door as quietly as humanly possible.</p><p>There was a rush of warmth when he stepped inside silently, shutting the door behind him. He quickly stepped out of his boots, discarded coat and hat, slipped out of his gloves and suit jacket.</p><p>There was a very distinctive smell wafting through the house. Gingerbread. Janus loved Gingerbread. And Patton was making some for him despite probably being a tired ball of adorableness and having worked almost non-stop for the last weeks. </p><p>He sneaked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Patton was humming along with the christmas songs playing quietly on his phone. Janus leaned on the wall outside, right next to the entrance to their open kitchen, listening and breathing in the aroma. If this were a mushy christmas story he would have said that his heart was full. He smiled to himself, good thing that his reddened cheeks were clearly from the cold outside.</p><p>Just when he decided that it was high time now to kiss and embrace him, Patton was taking the baking tray out of the oven and the smell intensified. Also Janus got a few seconds to just look at his unaware husband.</p><p>The stress was visible in Patton's face and tired eyes. He was flushed from baking, there was a bit of flour in his hair and he was obviously the best thing that had ever happened to mankind. Janus just stood right there in the entrance, watching with his head tilted lightly, waiting patiently and silently to be acknowledged.</p><p>Which was obviously a huge mistake. Patton got startled so bad that he let go of the tray, which thankfully clattered only a few inches down onto the countertop. It took one gasping breath until he realised who was standing in his kitchen. </p><p>“J-Janus..?”</p><p>Janus was over in a few long strides when he heard Patton's voice wobble like that and a few seconds later could see the tears accompanying them.</p><p>“Ohh, oh no..no Baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you!” He murmured gently, taking the other man into his arms.</p><p>“You’re home…” Patton sniffled into his shoulder softly, taking a few deep breaths, before suddenly pushing away from him a tiny bit, eyes uge with surprise, “You’re home!” Patton swatted his arm lightly, grinning but still teary eyed. “You can’t startle me like that, you ass!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to.” he murmured, taking the other man back into his arms fully, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“ ‘s okay, I’m just tired and yeah..” Patton mumbled, muffled against his dress-shirt.</p><p>“I missed you so.” Janus sighed, tipping his husband's head up to finally press a kiss to his lip. He held his face cupped gently after, continuing to kiss his cheeks and nose and brow and forehead. “You can’t imagine how much I missed your adorable face.” </p><p>Patton chuckled, having closed his eyes under the gentle onslaught. “I missed you too..so much Janus. Let’s not do this again too soon okay?” Janus just nodded before pressing another kiss to sweet, pink lips, squeezing his lovely spouse even closer before deepening it. He tasted exactly like Janus had expected. Slippery warm, spicy, sugary goodness. And he was clinging to him, holding him just as close as he was holding him.</p><p>When they parted, they both panted softly, smiling as they rested their foreheads against each other. </p><p>“You made me Gingerbread…” Janus grinned smugly, like the proud, lovesick trophy husband that he was. Patton, who was the absolute best pastry chef and baker far and wide, had taken the time, after his incredibly busy days, and spent extra hours on his feet, in the kitchen to bake for him. Allow Janus the smugness. But also the worry. Because Patton definitely should be on the sofa, snuggled up with chinese take out instead of working even more.</p><p>“It needs to cool down a little more...I only expected you tomorrow.”</p><p>“You must be aching, love.” Janus frowned, tracing Patton’s cheekbone and watching his eyes flutter close again as he soaked up the endearment. "Mmhhhh yeah, but it's okay, we've the holidays now to relax.." </p><p>"We do, and you should really use them to relax, you look exhausted.." </p><p>"Not sure if I should be insulted?" Patton huffed a laugh. </p><p>"Want me to order food? So you can jump in the shower quickly?" Janus asked, brushing through Patton's soft hair. </p><p>"Am I smelly?" Patton furrowed his brow, trying to smell himself. He'd been up and about for many hours, been baking and organizing and obviously had been rather sweaty. </p><p>Janus laughed, pushing his face into Patton's neck to brazenly lick a stripe up to his ear. He shuddered and goosebumps were breaking out his arms when Janus laughed darkly into his ear. "Baby...don't play coy with me, hm. We both know that I love how you smell and that it turns me on. Just thought you would want to relax a little under the water." </p><p>They ended up doing exactly that. Patton padded upstairs with an adorable blush on his cheeks to have a nice, hot shower and Janus ordering takeout and smuggling his suitcase and with it, Patton's Christmas presents into their bedroom. </p><p>The shower had been a brilliant idea. Patton had been incredibly tense and standing under the warm stream really helped his soreness. It also helped that he could hear Jan clattering in their adjoining bedroom. That was soothing and lovely and just <i>good.</i> Patton had missed him so much and having him back at home gave him a peace nothing else could. </p><p>"Sweet thing I'm waiting downstairs in case the food comes. Take your time." </p><p>Not half an hour later saw them curled into the same corner of their huge sofa, both clad in soft flannel pyjamas . Jan's long legs left and right of Patton and the Lo Mein precariously balanced between them. And finally they had some time to just vent about the last weeks.</p><p> Patton told about how is Grandparents just couldn't let go and were head butting in on his decisions for the bakery, even though that officially resigned and handed over. And how everything was kind of tense because they couldn't accept him making decisions now. Jan just was tired of the missing competency in his new Department and how much time he had to invest to implement a new structure.</p><p>It just felt good, comfortable and familiar. Both of them just relaxed in each other's company while eating. Patton was always amazed how even a short span of time spent with only Janus could recharge him so fast even though he had been downright exhausted before. Which, he still was. But he felt about a thousand times lighter than before his husband had come home. </p><p>Once they had diminished the noodles, Janus took Patton's feet into his lap and just leaned back closing his eyes. When Patton wiggled his toes he huffed a laugh before he gave in and gentle rubbed them. </p><p>“Oohh..this is so nice…” Patton mumbled, positively melting into the cushions. Janus grinned a little and carefully pressed his thumbs to the sole, kneading steadily.</p><p>“<i>Holy fuck</i>, Jan! So good…!” Patton downright moaned, back arching a little.</p><p>“Now you’re just trying to turn me on.” Janus deadpanned, turning his head to look at his very pretty spouse, not ceasing his massage.</p><p>“Maybe..is it working?” </p><p>Jan could only laugh again as Patton sleepily blinked up at him with heavy lidded eyes from where he had slipped down. He gently pressed his feet down into his lap to let Patton feel his half-hard dick. “Absolutely.” he said solemnly, “But I think you are very tired now, are you Baby?”</p><p>“Hhhmm”, Patton frowned thoughtfully, his brain a little mushy from that heavenly massage, “But I want naked snuggles?”</p><p>“How about I carry you upstairs, suck your pretty cock and then we’re having some Gingerbread in bed?” Janus suggested and got prompt, enthusiastic nodding from Patton. “Okay, grab two and up we go.”</p><p>Hoisting the shorter man up on his hips was as easy as ever. He nuzzled happily into Patton's neck, holding him securely against himself, the others penis trapped between them as they climbed the stairs slowly.</p><p>“Is that huge dick hard for me, love?” Janus cooed softly, “I wanna ride it so bad, gotta have you inside of me first thing in the morning…”</p><p>“Your mouth is filthy!” Patton whined, hips rolling against his husband's stomach on their own accord. </p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” Janus asked smugly, letting Patton bounce on their bed, coaxing an adorable little shriek from him, “Stuff it full of dick, Baby? I’d love that.”</p><p>Patton let the gingerbread fall to the bed and hid his face in his hands groaning. “You’re incorrigible!”</p><p>“Yeah. But you love my dirty mouth and me.” Janus agreed easily, opening the knot on Patton's pants to tug them down and be rewarded with the hard cock he'd been yearning for, slapping heavily onto his lover's belly. “There we go…”</p><p>He was pretty sure he wouldn’t like giving head so much if it weren’t Patton. But as it were, they had both lucked out. Because the other man tasted so good and made all the perfect little breathy sounds Janus adored. And judging by how heavy and hot his balls felt he really, really enjoyed being swallowed down just as much.</p><p>With Patton's hands in his hair, cock stretching his lips and the smell of them all around Janus lost himself so fast. He didn’t even register rutting against the sheets or Pattons soft tugging to warn him. He came as soon as warm, sticky come flooded his mouth and throat. A lot of it, he couldn’t swallow all of it, letting it dribble down his chin, growling and sucking his love dry while his own orgasm tore through him. </p><p>“Dear God, I love you…” he croaked, throat a little sore and grinned up at his husband's fucked out face.</p><p>“You’re a mess..c’mere..?” Patton coaxed him up his body and surprised by being a horny little pervert. He used the gingerbread to scoop up some of the spunk dripping down Jans chin to take a bite and offer the rest to him. “I didn’t get to decorate before you came home, did I?”</p><p>Janus' brain was short circuiting and if he hadn’t had an orgasm literally right before this he would have been hard again this instant. As it was, he just took the gingerbread, eating under Patton's heated gaze. “Fuck Jan...this was definitely one of my better ideas. You taste so lovely, Darling, don’t you think?”</p><p>In all honesty, he did not think much with his fried, tired brain that wasn’t related to absolutely worshipping Patton. However...he could only agree: It did taste <i>good.</i>. Salty and sweet and a little forbidden. He did like spunk on it’s own just fine but this had really been next level.</p><p>Shaking crumbs out of their sheets the next morning had never been this hot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>